High School Pokemon - The Musical/Episodio 20
Narrador: La Ultima vez en HSP Narrador: La Academia de Kanto esta mas fuerte que nunca Narrador: Kasumi se fue con la Academia de Kanto Narrador: Las Porristas intentaran destruir el club Narrador: Eso fue lo ultimo en HSP Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Puedo hablar con usted? Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Claro Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Pues de hecho Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: te iba a decir algo Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: como te desenrollaste tan bien Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Te hare cantar un solo en las Regionales Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Me encataria pero.. Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: pero.. Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Me llamaron para la Academia de Kanto High School Pokemon - The Musical * En el Club Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Ok chicos su compañero tiene que comunicarles antes algo.. Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: ewe Archivo:Cara de Tsutaaja by Hiperpikachuchu.png: .. Archivo:Cara de Pachirisu.png: -persiguiendo su cola- Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png: -puliendo su pico- Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: ewe Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Habla xD Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Que me voy del Club! Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Ke!? Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: si u.u Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: Cuidate u.u Archivo:Cara de Croconaw.png: Lo mismo digo viejo Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: ewe! Uno menos D8 Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Pues hay otra noticia.. Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Hola a Todos! Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Hola Kasumi >.< (Hija de ñam malñañan) Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Kasumi Volviste ED Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Si no te podia dejar solo :P Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: nwn Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Bueno empezemos * En la salida Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Adios Club u.u Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Adios piano Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Adios Guitarra Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Adios Clarinete Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Adios Bongoes Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Falto yo! Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: ewe Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Porque te vas? Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Porque quiero -3- Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: No es buena excusa Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: ewe Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Sientate! Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Pero me tengo.. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Sientate! Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Ok. Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Solo escucha Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Ooooooooouuuh Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Ooooouuuuuuhhhhh Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Can you feel me? Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: When i think about you Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: with every breath i take Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: -chaskea los dedos- Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Every minute Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Don't matter what i do Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: My world is an empty place Video:Selena Gomez & The Scene - A Year Without Rain lyrics Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: Oooooooooooooooooooooh Oooohhh (Woooaaaahhh) Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png: Me gusto la Cancion pero me tengo que ir Archivo:Cara de Leafeon.png: ._.U * Al Dia siguiente, en el Pasillo Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Y asi fue como gane mi 5° medalla ED Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Genial xD Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Hola Chicos nwn Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Hola Kasumi Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: German vamos Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: ok nwn Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: A donde van? Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Ahora somos novios Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: O~o Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: Perdon por no decirtelo Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: No claro si no ehm xDxDxD ewe Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Solo tengo algo que decirte Archivo:Cara de Floatzel.png: ¿Qué pasa aki? Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: Hey hey Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: You you Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: I don't like your girlfriend Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: No way no way Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: I think you need a new one Video:Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend Lyrics Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: O~o Archivo:Cara de Chinchou.png: ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Bulbasaur.png: ._.U * Suena el Timbre, en el club Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: ewe! Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Perdimos a otro! Archivo:Cara de Combusken.png: Ahora a quien? Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Kasumi u.u * Flashback Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: Me retiro del colegio .3. Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: Pero seguiran pagandome todo este mes? Archivo:Cara_de_Jigglypuff.png: si Archivo:Cara de Probopass.png: Bueno firma aki xD * Termina flashback Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Asi que hay 2 puestos vacantes Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: Tendremos audiciones! Archivo:Cara de Glameow.png: Hola Profe Archivo:Cara de Espeon.png: Bonito dia.. ^3^ Archivo:Cara de Gallade.png: uhmmm High School Pokemon - The Musical